El gris no siempre es tan malo
by Diabolik
Summary: La vida de una persona que espera, su rutina mmm ni idea soy mala en resumes al final solo una vida mas...


**1.Espera..**

En esta casa desolada no pasaba nada, el viento se podía ver claramente pasar de una habitación a otra, su trayecto no era interrumpido, tampoco el ruido que producía al avanzar. El, sentado en ese sillón, lo miraba, lo escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de ver el reloj que se encontraba al frente, mirando como avanzaban lentamente las manecillas del reloj. Entre suspiros y divagaciones volvía su vista al teléfono, ese que no sonaba ni traía consigo la voz que tanto quería escuchar. Los minutos parecían bailar para el, sin embargo su vista los ignoraba y se centraba puerta esperando que esta fuera abierta y con ello, el viento acarreara el olor tan característico que lo embriagara llevándolo a recuerdos mas felices en cuestión de segundos, para traerlo de nuevo a esta realidad. Pero como siempre, nada de lo que él deseaba sucedía, era un día tan tranquilo que casi se antojaba inexistente.

Se preguntaba por qué el tiempo jamás se detenía, por que podía modificarse o hacerse más lento; o bien tan rápido que le resultaba imposible seguirle el paso. Pero dentro de todo lo que el tiempo podía hacer, jamás se detenía. Siempre avanzaba contrario a lo que deseaba, pareciera a propósito, casi podía jurar que le odiaba o bien, su karma era muy grande, por lo visto nada positivo.

Ya tenía mas de una semana en esa tonta rutina; en la mañana al despertase, si es que lo se le llamaba estar despierto, meterse a la regadera, cambiarse, caminar junto a esa ráfaga de aire; un pequeño vals pausado rumbo a la cocina, abrir el refrigerador, sacar la leche, el cereal de la alacena, servirse en un plato, que al terminar de usar enjuagaría; para el día siguiente, no se preocupara por guardarlo en la alacena o donde quiera que fueran los platos. Después de todo seria reciclable y ¿para que gastar energía de más, que por cierto en esos días era escasa?. Después se iría a la sala, se sentaría en el sillón a observar al viento; de ahí al reloj, del reloj al teléfono, del teléfono a la puerta y después el ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez. Pensaba que el viento ya sabía la rutina por que gustaba de pasar por ese caminito ya trazado. A veces no se molestaba en voltear, sólo su vista lo seguía y el viento se encargaba de dar una vuelta por su pequeño circuito, antes de caer dormido y despertar para seguir con lo mismo.

Un ruido en sus tripas le recordaba que tenía que comer, arreglarse un poco; no fuera que la persona que esperaba llegara, encontrándolo con la ropa arrugada, con ese horrible ruido producido por el hambre. Se paraba ansioso con pasos atropellados, veía por la ventana el sácate casi amarillo y se reprendía mentalmente por no regarlo; susurraba para si que mas tarde lo haría, por el momento tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer había llegado la noche, tendría que cambiarse de ropa ponerse algo mas cómodo, de todos modos sabia que no llegaría esa persona. Después se reprendería por su falta de fe, con sus mano desarrugaría las líneas inexistentes en su ropa que, para él, hacía verlo desalineado. Voltearía e iría a la cocina a preparar su acostumbrado sándwich o una sopa rápida, lo que fuera más de su antojo. Después se felicitaría por su compra de comida al mayoreo, así no tendría que salir de casa. La verdad era que ya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo único que recordaba era que un día antes de que dejara de salir, escuchó la voz de la persona que más amaba o ama en el mundo decir "espérame aquí, no salgas, yo volveré a tu lado", y la esperanza había llegado a el;

Siempre sin olvidar que esta solo brilla en la oscuridad -¡y mira que la suya brillaba demasiado!- En verdad eso de comprar al mayoreo seria todo una bendición o bien una putada de un plan hecho desde antes para que no tuviera, la necesidad de salir, con la tonta excusa de que el ser amado odiaba que lo miraran, por ser como decía "propiedad de alguien"; palabras de amor que ahora lo consumían. El tiempo se redujo a días iguales unos de otros.

Maldijo su karma pensando si en su vida pasada habría matado a un dios para merecerlo, o simplemente le agradaba esperar. Por que si no era eso, tendría que pensar en que jamás le vería mas, esa persona se iría de su vida, siendo que fue la que lo impulso á vivir de nuevo, a creer que habría un mañana siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, no sólo¡jamás solo!. Temía a la soledad, más que a esa maldita espera que lo estaba matando, que lo torturaba¡era otro maldito día de pensamientos¡otro maldito día de mierda!, Para esto el entendimiento llegaba, comprendiendo que este día no llegaría, esa persona no vendría, no por lo menos hoy. Ya era de noche había cenado, se había sentado en ese maldito sillón sin darse cuenta. No sabia como, pero había pasado todo sin ser consiente de esa parte de la rutina, metido en su pensamiento como estaba.

Todo empezaba y terminaba en el sillón¡ese maldito sillón!, que gritaba el nombre de su dueño¡sabia su nombre¿quien no lo sabia?. ¡DENIS!, sus facciones tan afeminadas como masculinas, un punto medio entre lo que era y lo que no era, ese cuerpo que tenia las misma malditas características de su rostro, era hermosura, andrógina, pero sin duda un ser hermoso, si no fuera por que conocía esta frase de su madre "las cosa hermosas solo causa infortunios", ya que ella misma lo había vivido; el mismo karma que al parecer osaba heredar con ese misma maldita complexión, de cuerpo delgado, facciones finas, sin saber que sexo ponerle, como pensó en todo lo anterior, una y mil veces, todo en el estaba maldito, su mismo puto karma, recordándole que tenia que esperar a alguien que tal vez no le diera la gana regresar, que desafortunadamente se empeñaba en esperar, después de maldecir y blasfemar sobre todo lo relacionado con el.

Decidió que era buen momento para dormir, con suerte el día de mañana sería distinto, tal vez podría salir, dejar esa maldita espera o sólo tal vez ir a buscarle; pero sabiendo que eso era mas imposible que lo anterior. A esa persona no le gustaba que lo buscaran, se enojaría, no tendría caso ir.

Pensaría de nuevo en dejarlo, en avanzar sin él pero terminaba recordando que fue esa persona que lo saco de la oscuridad a la que se había sumido por gusto, por que lo cierto era que la oscuridad no lo tragó, el se arrojo en ella por creer que su vida era tan complicada, que no valía la pena desperdiciar más oxigeno, que le serviría a alguien más, sin saber que era así; sólo por que el no había puesto la suficiente atención para ver que a pesar de tener una vida patética, como la llamaba ¡y lo era!, se debía a que así decidió su vida. Mejor dormiría, antes de que terminara arrojándose del balcón, uno muy alto que por cierto no tenia. Ya más tarde se recordaría que solo era un ser humano, simplemente una persona más. Dormiría lo más seguro es que para empezar con todo de nuevo…

Diabolik 


End file.
